emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5507 (15th January 2010)
Plot In the pitch black, Natasha digs a shallow grave for Mark's body in the middle of the woods. Afterward, she burns her coat. Faye leaves Ryan yet another voicemail begging her son to text her to let her know he's safe. Over breakfast at Tug Ghyll, Noah signs loudly much to Charity, Cain and Debbie's annoyance. Natasha returns to Home Farm where she tells Maisie that Mark walked out last night. A tearful Maisie can't believe how everything has turned into a nightmare. Natasha apologises and begs Maisie not to hate her. A desperate Faye phones Diane asking the landlady to let her know if Ryan comes into the pub. Meanwhile, Katie finds Ryan parked up in a lay by having spent the night in his car so she invites him back to Victoria Cottage to warm up. As Natasha, Nathan and Maisie discuss what they're going to tell Will, they hears Mark's phone ringing in the kitchen. Nathan and Maisie run through expecting to see their father but he's not there. Natasha answers phone and orders Faye to drop dead. In the café, Viv, Betty and Lizzie are desperate for gossip about the Wylde/Lambs. Ashley bumps into Edna as he's leaving the café and inquires if Sally has said anything about moving on. Charity continues to try to woo Nikhil into giving her a better job but Nikhil believes he'd end up bankrupt or dead if he gave her a job in the office. Ryan still can't get his head around why Faye followed Mark to the village. Nathan believes he, Natasha, Maisie and Will shouldn't have contact with either Ryan or Mark from now on and advises Natasha to contact the lawyers. Natasha claims it's already done. Later, Nathan overhears Natasha on the phone instructing her solicitor, Charles, to ensure Mark can't take anything. Natasha tells money hungry Nathan that Mark has been moving money around for months. Nathan questions how Natasha didn't notice although Natasha hits back that he didn't notice either. At Victoria Cottage, Katie and Ryan continue to talk. Katie suggests Ryan and Will get on well as they've got a connection then asks Ryan how he feels about Maisie and Nathan now. All Ryan will say if "different". When Edna calls in past Mulberry Cottage, Ashley explains he misses Laurel so much. Edna insists she can't force Sally out and questions how they got into this mess. Natasha is struggling to cope with her guilty conscience and loses it with Nathan and Maisie. She tells her two oldest children she'd kill to keep them safe although neither Nathan not Maisie realise what Natasha is saying. Cain and Diane gossip about the revelation that Mark is Ryan's father. Jamie receives a text from Gennie on her holiday. Diane requests Edna keeps an eye on Ashley for her. Outside on Main Street, Ashley tells Sally that things can't continue like this and asks her to make alternative living arrangements. Sinister Sally makes it clear she's going nowhere. Maisie finds Katie in the Home Farm office and asks Katie to tell Ryan she's sorry. Will returns home from school questioning where Mark is and why Natasha has thrown him out. Ryan returns to Tenant Cottage to pick up a few things. Faye is happy to see him but Ryan is still furious with his mother. Natasha sits Will down and explains that Mark has left and they've no way of getting on contact with him. She gives her son false hope by assuring him Mark will return. Cast Regular cast *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Woodland, kitchen, living room, hallway and office *Tenant House - Kitchen and living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Unknown country road *Unknown layby *Café Hope - Café *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office and staff room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,920,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes